


Bad day

by ilovepenguins



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Broody Carmilla, Bubbly Laura, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, holstein fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovepenguins/pseuds/ilovepenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is having a bad day. Dorky Laura comes to the rescue. Just a fluffy little fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad day

You hate it here. Like, really hate it. The giant black cat costume is suffocating you; you’re sweaty and cold at the same time and it’s starting to rain. Of course it is! It’s not like you’ve ever had any good luck with anything! Ever!  
You audibly groan and try not to cry. You’re not a person of many emotions. In fact, you’d rather swallow broken glass pieces dipped in poison and slowly die from the internal bleeding than show any emotion other than complete indifference. Well, that’s probably too harsh, but it’s not like it’s too far from the truth. It’s probably safe to say you’ve not hugged anyone since you were four. A hug. In this shitty, shitty day, that doesn’t really sound that bad.  
You quickly shake your head to get rid of these thoughts. ‘Get you shit together, Karnstein! You’re tough! You’re a creature of the night. It’s just a few more hours and it’s done’ – you think to yourself as you try and hand a few more flyers to the crowd coming your way.  
The reason for your gleeful mood is your mother. Like, what else is new? You two had a fight earlier, but it definitely wasn’t like your usual ones. It was heated, violent even. You could see the anger radiating from her body, hate seeping from her mouth with such ease that it scared you. And she never scares you anymore. This time you could feel she was this close to disowning you. As much as you would love to get as far away from her as possible you didn’t want it to happen like that.  
You had it all figured out. Only 75 days left of high school. And then off you were, far, far away from here. Only 75 days that you have to go suffer through. But you also need money. Hence the ridiculous costume you are currently in, handing out flyers for an even more ridiculous night club. Who hires a mascot to advertise their night club?! - These idiots, obviously.  
The fight with Mother isn’t the only thing that contributes to your marvelous day. Oh, not at all! Today you also learned that Ell had been cheating on you for the majority of your relationship (for once you’re glad you forced that toxic girl out of your life; and yet she still managed to poison your thoughts). Also, your idiotic little brother got into a huge fight with some frat boys and was rushed to the hospital. As much as the little jerk got on your nerves, he is the only person you sort of care about now, so it scared you shitless when you got that phone call. He got away with a fractured arm. You didn’t hesitate to give him a huge lecture about his little accident (you actually didn’t, you just yelled at him for good 5 minutes and then went to kick some frat boys’ asses).  
Oh, and you also busted your iPod.  
Basically, fuck today!  
The rain is getting heavier now and you’ve honestly never felt more disgusting. The stupid costume is sticking to your sides, fur finds its way into your mouth, your feet are soaked to the bone. You can’t really do this anymore. You’re definitely done. Quietly growling under your breath you turn on your heel, dump the remains of the flyers in the nearest bin and you seek shelter from the rain. You spot a bench close to the stores to your left and you head over there. Throwing your body on it, you wince a little bit from the punches you got from those dimwits earlier. The unexpected physical pain makes your eyes water slightly so you sigh and take off that giant cat head that is still resting on your shoulders.  
Not a minute passes before you hear a voice, a surprised upbeat voice, and your stomach twists into a thousand knots – shit.  
“Carm!”  
There is no doubt that it’s her now. Only one person in this whole god damned world can call you by that nickname and get away with it.  
“Cupcake, hey!” you say, slowly turning to face Laura, who’s sitting on the opposite end of your bench. She has a big plastic bag placed behind her back that seems twice her size.“Oh, my god! Are you okay?” she says, her hazel eyes staring into yours with such a concern, it makes your heart melt.  
“Yeah, it’s just that stupid costume!” you say and watch her eyes leave yours and then flick slowly from the giant cat head under your arm to the soaked black fur sticking to your thighs until she finally lets out a huge laugh. You glare at her and that seems to shut her up. “I’m sorry it’s just that… you’re literally a soaked giant cat…you look ridiculous.”You scoff and continue to glare at her but you know you haven’t heard the end of it yet. She’s quite talkative that one.  
“It’s not that there’s anything bad that you do, it’s just a very rare view. You know, ‘cause you always look so on point and now…” There’s a quick moment where she scrunches up her face realizing she is rambling, takes a deep breath and says:”What are you doing here in that, anyways?”  
“Picking up chicks, obviously,” you say, not daring to look at her again, suddenly conscious about the tears in your eyes. Laura’s smile disappears for a moment before she moves towards you on the bench and nudges you playfully. “You should really get out of that costume, it’s soaking wet,” she frowns as she feels your arm. You just sigh and start trying to pull the zipper behind your back. Noticing your struggle, she reaches forward and undoes it for you. Underneath you have a dark band t-shirt that, unfortunately, is soaked too. Without hesitation Laura grabs her backpack, pulling a yellow hoodie from it and hands it to you.  
For once you don’t feel like questioning her niceness towards you so you grab it and quickly pull it over your head, the wet t-shirt still underneath. You’re not a bashful person, not at all actually, but you don’t feel like undressing in front of strangers today. Let alone undressing in front of Laura. You take a deep breath and turn your head towards her. She looks at you with such worry in her eyes that you assume you look just as bad as you feel. You don’t like that kind of attention. In fact, you don’t any kind of attention, so you decide to turn the question towards her.  
“And what are you doing here?” She stiffens for a second and lets out a nervous laugh.  
“I was waiting for Laf and uhh and it started raining so uh … We were doing this school project and…”  
“What, little miss sunshine doing a voluntary school work?! Now that’s unheard of,” you drawl, making sure that you sound as sarcastic as possible.  
”Yeah, you know me…,” she laughs again, avoiding your eyes.  
“What’s that project about?”  
“It’s just a school charity thing, it’s not much…” she murmurs under her breath.  
“Okay, let me guess. Knowing you, cupcake, it’s probably something ridiculous like giving money to the homeless or a ‘free hugs’ champagne. “ You can see how her face drops as she states: “I am not running a ‘free hugs’ champagne! I don’t know why you think that I am such a ray of sunshine, but I’m not, Carmilla. I can be pretty tough, too, you know! I feel like you’re stereotyping me and that’s not a cool thing to do. Just because I don’t wear boots and leather doesn’t mean that I’m soft like a marsh mellow, ok?”  
You find the pout on her face while she defends her ‘bad girl’ status absolutely adorable. She keeps on rambling for a bit and you just stare at her as she does. When her eyes finally meet yours again, she awkwardly closes her mouth but keeps on looking at you. Silence falls between you for a couple of minutes but you don’t mind it. It’s actually sort of comforting, having her looking at you like you’re fragile, as if she could break you if she speaks again.  
Finally she takes a deep breath and gently asks: “Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“Talk about what,” you almost bark at her, instantly regretting your reaction when you see her startled expression. “About whatever it is that’s bothering you. I mean, you don’t have to tell me exactly what it is, it’s just that… I could help, you know. Just tell me what I can do for you.”  
“Nothing’s bothering me, cupcake, just let it go…”  
“Okay,” she practically whispers and remains quiet but you can practically hear the gears in her head turning. Sweet, sweet, tiny Laura. You’ve known her for almost two years now and she’s been nothing but good to you. Unlike most people, she seems to get you. She isn’t scared of you. She accepts you just the way you are and she’s never tried to change you.  
You’re not exactly friends but you aren’t strangers either. You’ve always liked her, but who doesn’t? From your rare interactions with each other you’ve learned that she’s the biggest dork that ever walked this Earth. So naturally, teasing her about it is your favorite pass time activity at the school halls. And she always laughs at your snarky comments and remarks and then simply shakes it off. Or shoots back something just as snarky towards you. So, yeah, you really like her. And now she’s sitting beside you, trying to help you and you sort of feel guilty that you’re not giving away anything.  
“It’s just a bad day, is all,” you finally let out. “A really, really, horrible, fucked up day!” you say, stressing every word by lightly slamming your head at the wall behind you, tears threatening to fall from your eyes again. Laura reaches forward and grabs your hand: “You don’t have to tell me anything, if you don’t want that, but know just that I’m here for you, ok?” You nod and look at her slightly fidgeting in her seat as if she’s considering something. Still holding your hand she opens her mouth and you brace yourself for the endless stream of ‘comforting’ words and pleas you just know she has in store.  
“One time in the eighth grade I ripped my jeans trying to go down under the bleachers through a hole, because I dropped a perfectly good cookie in there and I had to go through the whole day walking around like that.” Ok, you were definitely not expecting that! She looks at your baffled expression but continues. “Another time, when I was 13, my dad bought me roller skates and I was so excited that I rolled myself straight into the dumpster. And then a pigeon pooped on me.”  
You open your mouth to speak but she quickly shushes you. “ Yesterday I was so tired after writing my 45 page lit paper that I fell asleep straight on the keyboard. Specifically, on the delete button. No, I did not have back up. Also, just before I got here, a pigeon pooped on me. Again. Yes, I do think it’s the same one. I will always remember those vengeful eyes!” At this point you have no other choice but to smile. Yeah, Laura Hollis is definitely the biggest dork that ever walked this Earth!  
“All I’m saying is that we all have bad days, Carm. And this too shall pass,” she adds dramatically, her warm hazel eyes fixed on yours. “And if maybe, just maybe you need to share, you can always text me, ok?”  
“Thanks, cupcake. I'd think about it.”  
It’s almost impossible to believe the kind of effect this girl has on your broody nature. And yet here you are, smiling like an idiot, as if your world wasn’t crashing down only a few minutes ago. You can’t help but think that you like her. A lot. You’re totally crushing on Dork McDorkings.  
You seem to get lost in your new discovery about yourself when you feel her hand on yours again. “Oh, and Carm?”  
“Yeah?”  
Laura lets go of your hand and reaches for the giant bag that rests behind her back. She pulls out a big white sign and she turns it towards you so you can read the big black letters. FREE HUGS!!! it simply says. A loud laugh rips out of your throat and before you can stop yourself you lunge forward and wrap your hands around Laura in a tight hug. You allow yourself to hold her for a while, her hands slowly rubbing your back and laughter still bubbling inside you. She’s small and warm and smells like vanilla and this is not a bad day anymore.  
This day is actually the beginning of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Great usage of face, you!


End file.
